Skullcrawler
Skullcrawler is 12-94 feet (3,65 - 28,95 meters) high specie of giant subterranean reptile that is found on Skull Island. The animal appeared in movie "Kong: Skull Island". Skullcrawlers got their name from their skull-like heads and their crawling locomotions. Their true name is known but unspoken by the natives, and the name "Skullcrawler" was coined by Marlow as he explained their history to Weaver and Conrad. History Kong: Skull Island A Skullcrawler was first seen feasting on a dead Sker Buffalo by Kong. Kong was about to confront the creature when he was ambushed by a second Skullcrawler. After a lengthy battle, Kong ends up subduing and killing both Skullcrawlers by smashing one's skull with a devastating stomp and the other by stuffing its head into the ground, breaking its neck. Another Skullcrawler ambushed Jack Chapman and a Spore Mantis, but went for Chapman and ate him alive while the''Spore Mantis'' managed to escape. The same Skullcrawler then showed up in the boneyard and regurgitated Chapman's remains. When William Randa attempted to make his camera work, he was devoured by the Skullcrawler, who then tried to attack the group. Randa's camera started to flash inside the predator, which started to aggravate the monster. The Skullcrawler then started chasing Mason Weaver, but the group retaliated using flamethrowers. The creature batted a crew member with its tail onto one of the Kong skulls, causing his backpack to detonate several canisters of toxic gas. The''Skullcrawler'' started to grow relentless, and disturbed a flock of resting Leafwings which then turned their attention to attacking the group. James Conrad managed to killed some of the flying creatures using Hank Marlow's katana. The''Skullcrawler'' then set its eyes on Conrad and Reg Slivko, but Weaver rescued them by tossing a lighter at one of the subterranean vents, creating an explosion that killed the Skullcrawler outright. The Skull Devil, a giant Skullcrawler was awakened due to seismic explosives dropped onto Skull Island along with the rest of his kind. After Kong was incapacitated by Packard, Skull Devil let his presence be known by emerging out from the water. Thus began a three-part battle with Skull Devil having the upper hand on Kong initially. As he chased James Conrad and the other survivors of the research expedition sent to Skull Island, Earl Cole tried to sacrifice himself by arming several grenades before having the massive creature try to eat him. However, he didn't take the bait and batted him against the cliff as the grenades went off, killing him. As the Skull Devil finally reached the rest of the crew, Kong appeared in time to stun it with a large boulder as the crew ran to safety. Skull Devil then turned his focus to Kong, pouncing on him and gripping his throat with his jaws. Kong and the Skull Devil continued to brutally wrestle, pummel and bite each other until the Skull Devil forced Kong into a shipwreck with a blow from his tail, where the ape became entangled in the chains. With Kong subdued in the wreck, Skull Devil returned his focus to the humans. As he approached the crew once more, Skull Devil's right eye was destroyed by a flare that Weaver fired, and this allowed Kong to use and swing the propellor of a wrecked ship at his adversary like a medieval flail, which caught the beast in the shoulder and allowed Kong to resume his fight with him. During the battle, he was also fired upon by Conrad and his companions, allowing Kong to gain an advantage in the fight before finally uppercutting him with the ship's propeller, slicing the Skull Devil's throat wide open and seemingly killing him. As Kong saved Weaver, who had been knocked into the water earlier in the fight, Skull Devil pounced at Kong once more. After coiling his tail around Kong, he wrapped his tongue around the ape's arm, pulling it down his gullet in an attempt to devour Weaver. After a brief struggle, Kong tore the creature's internal organs out of his mouth, killing it outright. Category:Skull island creatures